Climbing the Ranks
Climbing the Ranks is the season premiere of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the thirteenth episode overall. It is chronologically the first episode after the first movie. Previous: Mystic Forest Fighters - Case Closed Next: Time to Set Sail Summary On a stormy night, an elderly spirit speaks to a dragon named Gus, informing the beast that the time has come after waiting five-hundred years. Meanwhile in Enchino, Luke lounges in the cafeteria of the Mystic Forest Fighters guild with Lucille, Anastasia, Joey and Noah. They reminisce on their time spent at the guild, until Greg calls the entire guild to the main room to hear a big announcement from Saad. Luke leads the group out, as they are met by Winslow, who tells them he has a feeling that the announcement regards them. Saad emerges from his quarters and begins his speech. He starts out by commending the heroes, aka Enchino's protectors, for their hard work. As reward, he declares them higher ranks in the guild, allowing them to move out into their own homes. This excites everyone, especially Anastasia, but Saad continues speaking. He claims that he is giving up leadership of the guild to travel the world, bringing Saratis' teachings worldwide. As such, Greg is left in charge. Saad bids farewell and leaves, as a frightened and anxious Greg dismisses the guild. As the five friends try to comprehend everything, Anastasia grabs Luke and Lucille and excitedly runs to their room to pack up. However, Joey and Noah are unsure of where to live. After talking it through, they decide to move in with Joey's mother. After packing quickly, Anastasia leads Lucille and Luke to her trailer, which has become very messy. Lucille gets to cleaning it up promptly. Meanwhile, a large ship approaches Enchino. A pirate stands on deck, telling his captain that they have arrived. The next morning, Winslow drops letters in the mailboxes of both houses. Luke and Lucille wake up early and make breakfast, but Lucille feels something is not right in the world, but can't figure it out. Joey and Noah also wake up and head for breakfast, with Joey finding a note from his mother thanking him for moving in. Both teams notice that they have a letter, as Luke and Joey read it. It is revealed to have come from Greg, saying that some people want to speak with them asap at the guild, involving the "fate of the world." Knowing it's urgent, the two teams head to the guild immediately. Arriving in the central room, they unite and see Greg talking to the pirate from earlier. The pirate introduces himself as Caleb, and claims that he knows everything about the heroes. He explains that he is the first mate of the Pirate Bandits, a treasure hunting crew from the land of Euland who are currently looking into a threat the world faces. The captain, a very intimidating muscular man named Burns arrives to explain everything. Burns shows a dragon skull to the guild, saying that the dragon had attacked him at sea, but he managed to slay it and keep its head. When Luke brings up that dragons were banished centuries ago, Burns explains the following: Burns then reveals that it has been five-hundred years, meaning the key's power is weakening and dragons are escaping. The dragons are locked away in a kingdom in Realgon, the land of the goblins where Adolphus was from. Five-hundred years later, it is up to his descendant to host the Dragon Games. This is revealed to be Lucille, who is frightened and hesitant about hosting the Dragon Games. However, she accepts after Luke and Noah convince her. It is also revealed that Realgon has won both games so far, and Enchino has finished dead last every time. Caleb then announces the two people the magic has chosen to represent Enchino in the Dragon Games. They are revealed to be Winslow and Joey, who are both shocked and anxious. Burns declares that the Pirate Bandits will bring Lucille, Winslow and Joey to the Center of the Planet where the games take place. However, Luke insists that he go with Lucille, Anastasia insists that she go with Luke, and Noah insists that he go with Joey. This causes Burns to agree to let Luke, Anastasia and Noah come with. However, Anastasia doesn't like the name "the Pirate Bandits", with her suggesting a new name to Burns. Burns likes the name, and officially declares their new name to be "The Mystic Forest Fighters X." As Greg wishes Joey and Winslow good luck, Caleb introduces the six to the the other members of the Mystic Forest Fighters X. Otis the Grasshopper, Kilo the Rabbit, Ra the Shark, Rattigan, Telsa the Ferret, Nikki, B.I. the Komodo Dragon, Yul the Elf, Jewel the Wallaby and one more who isn't present. Luke is shocked to meet Yul, an elf from Northern Yonland, as elves are rare because of their race's bad reputation. Joey finds himself attracted to the warrior Jewel, who seduces him. Kilo and Rattigan discuss food rations, as Luke asks about the one not there. Nikki reveals that the missing one is named Sapphire, and that she and Nikki are partners. Sapphire is a treasure hunter who doesn't come out of her quarters on the ship often. Ra flexes his muscles for all to see, as Telsa asks him to stop being so hotheaded. B.I. remains quiet, but Noah is fascinated by the bigger lizard. Greg bids the Mystic Forest Fighters X farewell, as Luke leads them outside, declaring that their greatest adventure yet awaits them. Meanwhile, back in Realgon's kingdom, the spirit asks Gus if they should go through with something, to which Gus replies "In due time..." before letting out an evil laugh. Appearances *Herb (debut) *Gus the Dragon (debut) *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Joey the Kangaroo *Noah the Chameleon *Greg the Gecko *Winslow the Snake *Saad *Caleb (debut) *Joey's Mother (debut/mentioned) *Captain Burns (debut) *Otis the Grasshopper (debut) *Kilo the Rabbit (debut) *Ra the Shark (debut) *Rattigan (debut) *Telsa the Ferret (debut) *Nikki (debut) *B.I. the Komodo Dragon (debut) *Yul the Elf (debut) *Jewel the Wallaby (debut) *Sapphire (debut/mentioned) Trivia *This episode features the most character appearances out of any episode ever. *When unveiling the skull of the dragon he slayed, Burns refers to it as "Ahsan." This is a reference to Ahsan the Dragon from Enchino the Mystic Forest. Category:Season Premieres Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes